There is a need for training of more academic hematologists/oncologists. A national survey of training directors showed that less than one third of graduates of adult hematology/oncology programs went into academic research. The proposed Hematology Post-Doctoral Training program will address many issues raised by graduates. We will offer inter and multi-disciplinary training in hematology, a mix of mentors who are both senior and junior and of both genders, programs that intermingle clinical and basic research with a concerted focus on the development of outstanding hematologic investigators, abundant state of the art technologies and a dedication to teaching and developing outstanding academic hematologists. We plan to train physicians and scientists for careers in academic medicine and hematology related research. Our trainees will be exposed to the art of clinical medicine and the rigorous disciplines of basic laboratory, population science or clinical translation research. Trainees will be expected to interact, formulate hypotheses, critically evaluate both clinical and basic literature and develop new diagnostic and therapeutic approaches. This training program will provide the 2 years of support for up to 4 trainees.